


Soft

by stevesherdaddynow



Series: Promises, Promises [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hospitals, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesherdaddynow/pseuds/stevesherdaddynow
Summary: Reader wakes up early the next morning and has a heart to heart with Hopper.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> And now, an interlude.

You wake up just after sunrise the next morning; Steve is snoring softly on the rollaway next to your bed, and Eleven is still curled up against your side, but she’s rolled over and is now facing Hopper’s empty bed. You carefully ease yourself out of your bed and shuffle over to the restroom; by the time you come back, Hopper is sitting in the chair by your bed, a Styrofoam cup in each hand.

“Got you hot chocolate,” he says, offering you one of them after you settle yourself on the foot of the bed, not wanting to wake Eleven. “Didn’t think caffeine was a good choice with the pain meds.”

You take the cup and smile at him. “You really are just a giant softy, aren’t you?” you tease.

Hopper grunts like he doesn’t want to agree with you, but can’t argue when all evidence points to your assessment being right. “Yeah, yeah,” he says after taking a drink of his coffee. “Laugh it up, kiddo.”

You allow a smug grin to overtake your face as you down half the cocoa in one go. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Jim,” you say softly. “I know,” you add, before he can chime in. “I know it‘s your job to look into these things, but Hop…my parents aren’t around much, and I don’t know how I could have gotten through any of this without you.”

Hopper looks down and doesn’t say anything, but you can see a smile pulling at his cheeks. You reach over and take his hand, squeezing it gently. “I mean it, Hopper.” He looks up at you, and you smile at him. “You are the best thing that could have happened to Eleven, and despite everything that happened to me the day I followed Steve into that junkyard, I would do it all again, because it somehow led to you deciding to take care of me too.”

Hopper puts down his coffee cup, and takes your empty cup from your hand, setting them on a side table before pulling you to into a hug; you press your face against his soft chest, and wrap your arms around his middle, squeezing tightly. “I hate that all of this is what brought you into our lives, kiddo, but I know for damn sure mine and El’s wouldn’t be the same without you,” he says quietly before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “As for taking care of you,” he says, pulling back just enough that he can look down at you, but not letting go of you just yet, “well, I guess part of it is I feel guilty that any of this happened to you in the first place. I can’t go back and stop it happening, but I can make sure you feel safe in spite of it. I don’t want any of it to change anything about this place for you. I want you to feel safe enough to still call Hawkins home.”

Eyes shining with tears, you pull out of his hold and scoot up onto your knees to press a kiss to his cheek, and rest your head on his shoulder. “Now _that_ is the single softest thing anyone has ever said, probably in the history of the world. You’re a good man, Hop, and an even better chosen dad. El and I are so lucky.”

“Nah, kiddo,” Hopper says, pulling you close again, “I think I’m the lucky one here.” You stay like that, perched on your knees, head on Hopper's shoulder, his arms wrapped around you; overwhelmed with love and contentment, you can't find your voice enough to tell him that he's succeeding - as long as he's around, Hawkins will always feel like home, and you'll always feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hopper and I can't decide if I'd rather he be my Dad or my Daddy but for the sake of this series, where Reader is with Steve, I had to settle for Dad. And obviously I want to explore the softness of this man and what better way than this.
> 
> Anyway, I'm literally posting each of these as they're written/writing them as they come to me, let me know if y'all are interested in seeing this series continue!!!! I have a few ideas of how to tie it into S3 with what will probably be a few fix-its because honestly isn't that why most of us get into fic??? okay lmk love you xoxoxo


End file.
